


Break at Ohtori

by sallowedground



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallowedground/pseuds/sallowedground
Summary: Juri meets up with Utena and Anthy at school.





	Break at Ohtori

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Juri needs some closure nowadays. Things might not have been so hard for her if she went through everything in 2017 versus 1997. And happy birthday, Juri!

The coffee shop was beautiful and terrifyingly quiet for this time of day. The sun filtered in through it’s thick glass windows, each hand crafted, judging from the odd warps and bumps placed along it, filling the near empty cafe with a radiant warmth from the ceiling to the floor. The floor, which, was marvelously clean waxed white tiles. The tables were similarly white with blueish cushions. Normally this pristine place was equally filled with loving sunlight as it was with friend’s laughter and stories and time spent shared but on holiday it was left sterile and barren. The paintings, indescribable tufts of pigment on canvas, hung on the walls with a weight like they were impatiently waiting to fall just to change the stifling environment. The only thing breaking the perpetual stillness was the sound of a clock ticking and an uncomfortable woman shifting in her seat, alone, trying to get comfortable.  
Juri looked at the clock in the cafe, down to her own cup, then the two empty seats across from her. Sure, she came 30 minutes early but her invitees were 10 minutes late by now. Her lonely mind buzzed with anxiety trying to think of how to seem calm and collected when they finally arrived. It’s cool, that’s not outrageous, no sweat, just don’t get up and leave ye-

The bell on the coffee shop rang and in through the door walked in Utena, dressed in sleek black and red, clashing with the world she just entered, fiddling with a button on her shirt, and Anthy, wearing a muted green and white uniform with her hands loosely clasped together, perfectly in place. “Hey, Juri!” Utena called out as the couple walked up to the table and pulled out their chairs. “Hello, Utena. Anthy.” A nod to each of them, brief and controlled. Juri stood and poured them each some tea. Rosehip for Utena, black for Anthy. Anthy unclasped her hands and out climbed ChuuChuu, who she handed a small cracker that he couldn’t wait to dig in to.  
“God, I’ve never seen this place so empty. I guess everybody went home for the holidays, huh?” Utena kind of awkwardly laughed as she said it, her eyes scanning the room. “I was hoping there would be more people here,” Juri muttered under her breath. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Utena leaned an elbow on the table by her tea, resting her cheek on her hand. Juri tried to force a smile. “Nothing much, I just figured it’d be nice to have some company since everybody’s left for the break.” Utena paused. “Oh, is that all?” “Yes, absolutely.”

“Speaking of everybody leaving on break, did you hear about Mickey? Yeah, apparently him and his sister, umm…”   
“Miss Kozue?”   
“Yeah, Kozue! Thanks, Anthy.”   
“You’re welcome, Miss Utena.”   
“Apparently him and Kozue are going home for the first time in years. I don’t know if you knew but their parents and stuff…”

The table was jittering, clanking the near-full cups against their saucers. Utena looked at Anthy and they shared a nod at each other. “Juri, is everything OK? You seem a little, uh… Tense.” Juri tried to pick up her wobbling tea cup and failed. “Me? Tense? You really don’t know me, do you, Tenjou? I’ve never felt tense in my” she finally succeeded in grabbing the cup but her hand now was shaking, making it hard still to bring to her lips “life.” She attempted to drink from it but ended up spilling some on her pants. Anthy looked at Utena and they nodded at each other again. ChuuChuu was still munching away. 

“Oh, really? Okay then. Well, did you hear about, hmmm, who else’s left…”  
“Didn’t Miss Shiori leave for the break, Miss Utena?”  
The table started shaking more as if it was being used in a seance.  
“Oh, that’s right, Shiori! Have you heard anything about her, Juri?”  
“Would Miss Juri know anything about her?”  
“Yeah, Wakaba told me about s-”

“OK! Stop! You don’t need to tease me,” Juri snapped at them. Utena leaned forward further over the table.   
“Tell us what happened.”

“Against my better judgment, I decided it was time to just get it over with and tell her. I slipped a letter into her locker and figured she would find it when she left but she ended up being late. So she read it and approached me.”  
“Well, what’d the letter say?”  
“It was personal. I wrote down my feelings to her.” She hung her head. “Actually, I wrote down my feelings for her.”  
Utena and Anthy waited for a second before Utena asked “How did she take it?”  
“She told me” Juri took a few deep breaths and put her hands flat on the table “that she was going to think about it. Over the vacation. If everybody else has heard about what happened, I can already guess what she’s been saying.” Juri pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her locket dig against her skin under her shirt. “So everybody knows then? About Shiori and my feelings. Maybe I should be grateful she didn’t just pin that stupid note to the bulletin board.”  
“C’mon, it’s not so bad! Look at me and Anthy, we’re open. People can be really” she stopped to think “just nice these days. I don’t think anybody has really given us a second thought since we started dating.”   
Juri turned and looked at the floor. “It’s not the same. You two have each other, I’m… alone.”

She felt a hand reach out and place itself limply over hers and then another hand, also touching incredibly lightly. Anthy and Utena were both stretched uncomfortably, leaning over the table to give support. “You’re not alone, Miss Juri.” Anthy picked up a tuckered out ChuuChuu and put him on her stone-still shoulder. “Yeah, that’s right! You have us!” The cafe seemed brighter than ever, surely in part due to Utena’s sunny personality and Anthy’s unusually beaming smile. Anthy never looked that sincere before, either she was trying her hardest to cheer Juri up or she really, actually meant it. “If anyone says anything to you about Shiori, you take ‘em to me!” Utena raised her free arm to flex her bicep. “You guys are so nice…” Tears streamed down Juri’s face as she restrained herself from jumping over the table to hug them. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen after the break but maybe Shiori isn’t the end of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed this to get it out for My Girl Juri's birthday but hey, I needed to give a gift somehow, right? I wouldn't want to show up empty handed.


End file.
